


Devotion

by Lakritzwolf



Series: Scales [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Collars, Dom!Lorenzo, Dom/sub, Edging, M/M, Mild BDSM, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Safe Sane and Consensual, established boundaries, established safeword, sub!Andrew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/pseuds/Lakritzwolf
Summary: “I was... wondering. You know. About... that.”“Andrew, I’m afraid you have to be a bit more specific,” Lorenzo said gently and stepped closer.After taking a few deep breaths, Andrew finally looked at Lorenzo, but had his arms still crossed. “What he said. About... about the collar.”“Oh.” Lorenzo raised his eyebrows. “Is it that you need confirmation that I won’t put a collar on you?”Devotion and trust enable Andrew to give in to his curiosity. Lorenzo remains a gentle and patient teacher in the world of pleasure, and Andrew is a very eager student.





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not saying Patrick had anything to do with Andrew's decision to take that leap, but that's exactly what I'm saying.

Andrew had been silent and thoughtful on their way out of the club, and now that they had stepped out of the portal in Lorenzo’s manor, he was outright apprehensive. 

Lorenzo of course picked up on that, and approached him cautiously, his lips pressed tightly together. 

“Querido? Is something wrong?”

“I...” Andrew was kneading his fingers.

Huffing out a breath, Lorenzo closed his eyes for a moment. “Look, if it’s about what I said earlier... I didn’t...” He cleared his throat, but before he could continue, Andrew shook his head.

“No, it’s not... what _you_ said. It’s what... _he_... said.”

“He being?” Lorenzo tilted his head. “Glowing sleeve tattoo guy?”

Andrew nodded, looking past Lorenzo while nervously licking his lips. 

“Well... what did he say?” Lorenzo asked cautiously. 

“Um.”

Andrew walked towards the drinks cart, but only stared at the bottles and tumblers. He picked one up, put it down again, and crossed his arms before he turned around. 

“I was... wondering. You know. About... that.”

“Andrew, I’m afraid you have to be a bit more specific,” Lorenzo said gently and stepped closer. 

After taking a few deep breaths, Andrew finally looked at Lorenzo, but had his arms still crossed. “What he said. About... about the collar.”

“Oh.” Lorenzo raised his eyebrows. “Is it that you need confirmation that I won’t put a collar on you?”

“Do people do that?” Andrew suddenly blurted out, and as he continued, his words just tumbled out of his mouth, faster and faster. “I mean I know porn is not real sex, and I came across a few things... that I thought were gross until I looked closer and I don’t know what to think but I wasn’t sure if it’s a real thing or only for porn but I was too embarrassed to ask and-”

“Andrew!” Lorenzo chuckled softly and rested a hand on Andrew’s shoulders. “Take a breath.”

Andrew snapped his mouth shut and straightened his spine. It was his go-to pose when he was out of his depth, or embarrassed, or – as in this case judging by his facial complexion – both. 

“Okay.” Lorenzo cleared his throat. “Well.”

He headed for the drinks cart as well and proceeded to carefully mix two Old Fashioned. He made an inviting gesture towards the large Chesterfield sofa and the two sat down, even if Andrew was still a little tense. 

“Now,” Lorenzo began and crossed his legs after taking a sip. “The short answer to your question is: Yes, people do that. But there is so much more to it.” He took another sip, his eyes on the Andrew’s face, who looked like a deer in the headlights. 

“Andrew.” Lorenzo leaned closer and rested one hand on Andrew’s thigh. “Look. If this makes you uncomfortable, then we do not have to talk about it.”

“I just...” Andrew took a rather big sip of his drink. “I just didn’t think people actually enjoy all that... rubber. And... stuff.”

“People enjoy all kinds of things that other people are repulsed by.” Lorenzo smiled warmly and squeezed Andrew’s thigh. “The point is, if both partners enjoy it equally, then there is nothing wrong with it, no matter what it is.”

Andrew swallowed audibly. Lorenzo raised his eyebrows questioningly, and Andrew swallowed again, followed by a nervous flick of his tongue across his lower lip. 

“And have you... have you ever...?” Andrew cleared his throat, unsuccessfully trying to meet Lorenzo’s eyes.

“Have I ever what?” Lorenzo tilted his head. 

“The... the collar... the collar thing.”

“And with that you mean worn a collar? Or put it on someone else?”

“Both...” Andrew huffed out a breath and looked at the carpet. 

“Well.” Lorenzo took another sip. “I have delved into that kind of game, indeed. Although I have not worn a collar myself. I prefer to be the Dom.”

“The what?” Now Andrew looked up again, more than mildly confused. 

“Let me start at the beginning,” Lorenzo said and leaned forward. 

It took almost an hour. Lorenzo talked extensively and carefully about the BDSM scene, about various levels of engagement, about safety and consent, about safewords and establishing borders and preferences, and the difference between a soft and a hard no.

Andrew listened with rapt attention, a faint glow on his cheeks that had nothing to do with the alcohol. 

“So you... tried a lot,” he eventually asked.

“I experimented.” Lorenzo got up and headed for the drinks cart again. “And while I found there are a lot of places I have no intention to go again, there are a few things that I...” he turned around and gave Andrew a heavy-lidded look, “... enjoyed quite a bit.”

Swallowing hard, Andrew stared at him out of slightly widened eyes. 

“Do I read a certain interest in your inquisitiveness?” Lorenzo asked in a low voice.

“I... um. I...” Andrew cleared his throat and then shrugged. “I mean... I kept wondering after watching that stuff, and then the guy in the club brought it all back, and now, with everything you told me...” He shrugged again and looked away.

“Querido.” Lorenzo put his tumbler down and sat down next to Andrew again. “There is nothing to be ashamed of. Trust me.”

“I do,” Andrew replied, and looked up again with a small smile. “So... um... how does this... work?”

“First of all, you will think about what we talked about today.” Lorenzo reached out and brushed a strand of hair from Andrew’s forehead, smiling softly. “This isn’t a decision to be made in passing. And once you are sure you are ready to explore that direction, we talk again.”

Andrew nodded, and licked his lips, but despite the blush on his cheeks he was smiling. He leaned closer, and reached out around Lorenzo’s head to tug at the hair tie. Once he was able to bury his hands into Lorenzo’s hair he pulled him in for a kiss.

“You’re really taking this serious, aren’t you,” he muttered against Lorenzo’s lips after pulling back, just enough to do so.

“Hmm?” Lorenzo brushed his nose against Andrew’s.

“What you said,” Andrew brushed his lips against Lorenzo’s, “about initiating me into the world of pleasure.”

Lorenzo chuckled softly, hardly more than a huff of breath against Andrew’s cheek. “Of course I do. And once you have reached the point where you are comfortable with your body and its desires,” he carded the fingers of his right hand through Andrew’s hair, “then I shall gladly enjoy the fruits of my labour in the satisfaction of a job well done.”

He leaned back a little and their eyes met. Andrew shook his head with a soft laugh, and closed his eyes when Lorenzo pulled him closer and into a kiss.

That night, Andrew was exceptionally enthusiastic, and almost late for work the next morning because he hadn’t been able to tear himself away from a soft and sleepy warlock who loved early morning sex. 

After checking on Patrick during his lunch break, Andrew sat down on his bed with his little friend curling up in his palm. He had eaten a whole moth and a fly and was very content just hanging out. 

“It’s weird, you know.” Andrew smiled and ran a cautious finger down Patrick’s back. “Nothing I say ever makes him laugh... I mean in a bad way. He is so patient, and... well, I wouldn’t have expected that.”

Patrick turned around in his palm, and gave the impression of giving Andrew a stern look. 

“I know.” Andrew chuckled. “I just... I kept wondering. For months. Years. What else there is, I mean. And turns out there are so many things. So... so many.” He stared ahead, his eyes focussed on nothing. “And then this... I couldn’t even admit to myself how much that turned me on. Some of it, I mean.” A faint smile tugged at his lips. “And now... now I think... I think I actually might have found someone I trust enough with that sort of thing.”

He heaved a heavy sigh. 

“It’s strange, you know? Trust, I mean. How it makes you feel.”

And then he looked at the small gecko in his hand, curled up in his palm and perfectly content where he was. Andrew could have squashed him with a single clap of his hand. He could kill the little thing with two fingers if he wanted to. And while initially Patrick hadn’t liked being picked up at all, the first few times Andrew had lifted him out of the terrarium to admire him, by now Patrick had lost his fear. 

And now he was resting in the hand of a giant, enjoying the warmth radiating from the skin he was lying on, and didn’t have a fear in the world. 

“I guess you know a thing or two about trust,” Andrew whispered with a soft smile. 

Patrick lifted his snout and licked his left eyeball, but even though Andrew lowered his head a little, the gecko stayed where he was. 

“You little traitor,” Andrew chuckled. “You like Lorenzo’s hair better than mine.”

Patrick lowered his head again and curled up in Andrew’s palm, his head resting on the base of Andrew’s thumb. Andrew got up, still smiling wistfully, and after running a finger down Patrick’s back, gently deposited him back into the terrarium under the heat lamp. 

The wistful smile stayed on his face for the rest of his uneventful shift.


End file.
